Blood and Mind
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He wasn't sure if she was real, but if she was, then she made his problems seem like no big deal. Crossover: Perception/\ John Rain


Blood and Mind

Crossover: Perception/\ John Rain

Summary: He wasn't sure if she was real, but if she was, then she made his problems seem like no big deal.

Author's Notes: Maria pays the professor late night visits to talk about her life and the life of people who have no place in normal society

"You know that TV rots your brain?" He turned to me, his eyes a little owlish. "Oh?" I nodded, "Yeah, Kids these days, just don't know the thrill of doing stuff outside-their limited by their commitment to stupidity on the television." Daniel didn't look all that freaked out that a complete stranger was in his house, of course I knew he would do that, I'd been following him for weeks. Kate and I had some 'words' at some point, I giggled.

Daniel looked irritated at my higher voice, it wasn't my fault I was eight years old. I still had lots of growing up to do...but I wanted to know from him what he would think about children who killed-I also had to get him on that topic to begin with too. "What do you think would happen if a child was exposed to violence?" He glanced at me and shrugged, "They say that children can become numb to violence, and that they can become aggressive. But, there's no telling because every one takes the same stimuli differently."

I chose that moment to sit down with him, "And if a child was to do what Tomas did to Charlene?" He blinked again his mouth opening a little bit. "I would hope that no child would bash in another persons skull." She smiled; "What if I were to tell you that I kill on almost a daily basis." He looked sickened by my words and who wouldn't be? A small child like me, I didn't look scary-I looked like a total push over.

Blond pigtails with pink ties, the dress was purple with hints of green stitching, John shouldn't have introduced me to the world of DC villains, honestly my innocent look is what was killing most of my victims. "That's terrible." I nodded lightly, "I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you." He sat back further in his couch, what did crazy have to say to killer? Honestly I really hoped he told me something good. Something that made my life just a little easier...

"If you were a killer honey I'd be a little freaked out." I smiled at him and kicked my feet, "Oh I'm cute and shy, and oh so lovable! But, you better watch out I'm a killer." Daniel seemed a little agitated by my presence now. "Children shouldn't kill, they should enjoy their childhood." I shrugged; "If I had then we wouldn't be sitting here." He sighed and rubbed his face, it was too much to him. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to a crazy person? But he would think I was a delusion, that would allow me to escape him-to not have to look over my shoulder.

Well, the whole thing with Kate wasn't a good thing...She would wonder who had shot at her, and then she would wonder about the-ah I was getting ahead of myself. My job wasn't complete, I had to kill this man and I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to hurt this man because he was fighting with himself every day and every day he batted it away, well almost everyday. He'd had his moments, some of which put him back in the loony bin.

"Why are you here?" I frowned, "Why shouldn't I be?" Daniel started biting at his lip and his eyes glancing next to me, ah his delusion was asking him what I meant. "Why am I talking to you?" I sighed; "Because, I need your mind, I need you to tell me that I'm not a monster." His brows crunched together, "Why would you think you were a monster?" Didn't he know already? That a killer like me who was taught from practically from day one to be a killer to enjoy every exquisite ounce of pain and suffering and to get the job done.

"I kill people all the time Mister Pierce, Why am I this way? Why can't I be something else? It's too late for me now, too late for me to turn away from something that is now protecting me." He shifted away from me; "You're not a delusion are you?" I smiled sadly at him; "No, I'm not and I am truly sorry. I'm going to have to knock you out before I leave tonight." He didn't look happy about that, but who would look happy about being hurt, oh wait, I didn't want to answer that.

"Please, I came to you for help. I need to know-What am I?" I let out a breath, that was all I needed, monster or irritant-could I ever live a normal life? "I, well. Uh." He shifted, oh well if that was how he was going to play. I slammed into him as he moved to get off the couch and away from me. My arm whipping out to smack him in the mouth, "Sorry doc, you can't call your T.A." His eyes rolled as he bucked, I stabbed my tazer into his side and he jolted. I waited till he was out and pulled away from him, that was too bad.

He would probably tell me that I was an evil little monster. Beggars couldn't be choosers though so whatever, "Hey is everythi-" Damn the T.A. "Hello." Lewicki was frozen, he probably didn't know what to do. I mean he did just walk into a child tazing his charge. I rushed him and a whining sound escaped him before he too fell to my tazer. Boy, I was just shocking everyone today! The door bell rang out, crap-was it bad luck Friday again? "Daniel! Lewicki!" Kate, ah she finally made it! Now it was time for me to exit stage right.

I shifted and a giant hand grabbed my ankle, turning back Daniel had a hold of me. "Who are you?" I grinned; "Death in a small package." and once more I tazed him. I had to get out of here before, a splitting of wood sound distracted me, Kate had kicked down the door! I surged to my feet and rushed just as Kate shot at me. Great, just what I wanted-I pulled my Eclipse from it's hidden panel in the back of my backpack. "Freeze!" I giggled as I ran. "Nope sorry Katie!" I blasted pass the kitchen and my feet slid across the floor. Damn! My tush kissed the floor and I was up again. "Maria! Freeze! Your under arrest for assaulting a federal agent! Again!" As if I was going to I held my arms up and smashed through the glass door with the Eclipse.

I hated glass so very much. "Maria!" Kate was longer legged than me, damn-I turned and crouched. She couldn't stop as she tripped over me and I rushed back the way I came, the front door would be open for me. I rushed and something caught my eye. Shit, where had Daniel gone? "Ah!" Arms caught me up and yanked me upwards. I flailed, what the hell-He couldn't stand too much stimuli so I let out a shrike as I kicked my legs skywards. We fell backwards and his arms only tightened on me.

"Let me go!" He shifted he wanted to get off his back well two can play. "Let go before I shoot you!" We shifted and I banged the barrel of my gun against his leg. "I'll count to three and if you don't let go I'll shoot!" His arms sprang open and I scrambled away only to feel pain just as I heard the loud report of a gun going off. I howled as the bullet grazed me but I found my feet and I ran. I needed to get to the car, I needed to get my handler. I hit the sidewalk with the sounds of Kate screaming for me to freeze, laughter bubbled up my throat as I made my getaway. "See ya later Doc!"

I would bother him again, it was just too much fun! He was just an interesting character honestly. Who wouldn't want to pick his brain?


End file.
